Percy's Ride
by Nice Huntress
Summary: A Weasley World Series. Percy gets his first ever ride on a broomstick.


AN: So I haven't written in a while, exams gave me a hellava block and all that whatnot. Been looking for inspiration all summer. Oh well. Anyways, this story is based around the time when Percy decides that broomsticks are just not his thing, I am writing it because I wanted to put more into the way I've made Percy as a child, he seems kinda boring as a child at the moment, so I'm giving him a bit of body, so to speak. Oh, and by the by, I don't own HP and never will :(

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Percy's Ride 

What was so interesting about broomsticks? Big deal, you could fly on them. But Bill and Charlie and the Twins thought that was a big deal, didn't they?

Percy sat at the kitchen table, alone. Four of his brothers were out playing on their brooms, his youngest brother Ron was sleeping and his mother was feeding his new baby sister, Ginevra. Then his Dad was at work, where he got to find out about muggle things, like batries and tee-vees. Then Percy sat and done… well, he read and learned to read and write, that was better than playing on those stupid flying sticks wasn't it? Hm, maybe there was some need of an experiment or two? The question, what's so fun about broomsticks?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Percy peeked out of the crack made by his door, making sure nobody was around. All's clear. He set out towards the creaky old staircase, wincing as his small feet made the old floorboards squeak nosily. It was late, his parents should be asleep right? Percy was tired, but he had to find out what was really fun about riding a broomstick. But he was sneaking out, and breaking the rules of the house; he'd get in trouble! But if he tried it in the morning, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George would laugh at him, well, maybe not Bill, or Charlie, but the Twins definitely would. He had to try it now. Carrying on his journey, Percy stepped down the first step on the staircase; it creaked a little bit, but was otherwise fine. He carried on down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As he made it to the kitchen, he pulled a chair over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat, giving it a sharp yank to get it down. Unfortunately, it also succeeded in knocking down the whole rack, ripping the nails from the wall where it was nailed in.

"Whoops." Percy muttered, wide-eyed. He stayed quiet to listen for any sign of movement upstairs, though heard nothing. He quickly pulled on his coat and stepped up to the kitchen door.

Slowly twisting the knob and turning the key, he creaked the door open and got a faceful of the summer's harsh cold night air. He tiptoed out of the house, carefully shutting the door behind him, before he started walking towards the broom shed.

Percy pulled the handle on the shed door, though was greeted by a stiff set of hinges. Glaring at the offending thing, he grabbed it in both of his small hands and yanked it, hard. The door opened quickly, knocking Percy to the floor. Still glaring at the shed, Percy nabbed one of his brothers' brooms and closed the door with a slam, wincing slightly at the loud noise in the unbroken silence. The small redhead was completely oblivious to the slight smile that was rewarded for his strange behaviour.

Percy walked at a snails pace to an area hidden from the house by trees; he was nervous, frightened even, but he why was he scared? Fred and George weren't when they first went on brooms, and they were younger than him! Percy was an older and more mature kid; he shouldn't be scared of a silly broomstick. But then why was he?

Taking a deep breath, Percy mounted the broom much like he had seen his brothers do time and time again. He took another deep breath before tilting the top of the broom up slightly, giving him some height. He was slightly shocked when the broom rose a bit, making his feet only skim the healthy, green grass.

"Wow…" He whispered in amazement. He pushed the tip of the broom forward and screamed in surprise as the broom shot forward a few metres. The eyes watching widened slightly but returned to normal size as the red haired child on the broom regained control over the magical broom.

Percy continued playing on the broom for a few more hours, testing out the speed and control he had over it before going back to his room in the early hours of the morning. The person went in shortly afterwards.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Molly hummed to herself as she made her way downstairs to make breakfast early the next morning. Luckily for her, little Ginevra, or Ginny as her older brothers had been calling her, had only woken up twice during the night. The three week old baby had woken her up plenty more times before, and having a barely one year old son who done the same thing meant lack of sleep for both Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Still musing, she headed towards the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Only realising something amiss after a few moments.

"What's that doing there?" She muttered to herself, picking up the coats that were piled on the floor, underneath the coat rack that was hanging from the wall by one nail.

Molly muttered a spell to fix it before hanging each of the coats up again. That was when she noticed the key still placed in the back door. Glaring at the offending item, she guessed that one of her children had snuck out, and had an idea of who as well. Deciding to interrogate her Twins when the came for breakfast, she carried on with the breakfast for nine.

An hour later, thumping could be heard on the stairs as her family trooped down. Waiting until they were all seated and admonishing them for being too noisy, she set out the food before standing at the head of the table in front of each of her sons. Giving each of them a piercing glare, she settled her gaze on the overly innocent faces of her twins.

"Somebody went outside last night." She stated, ignoring the looks of confusion that covered the Twins faces as they turned to each other. They were only recently three and had their acts down perfectly; Merlin knew how they'd be as they grew older.

"Did they?" The pair asked, Molly glared.

"Yes they did. And they knocked down the coat rack also." She stated, glancing to her husband, who had just came down with both Ginevra and Ron. She didn't notice Percy paling slightly, Arthur did however and smiled.

"Sorry love, I thought I heard something outside last night, luckily it was only a bird, but I knocked the coat rack over on my way down, figured I'd fix it in the morning." The patriarch of the family claimed, Molly's eyes lightened considerably, missing the shocked look on Percy's face.

"Oh, well don't worry about it Arthur, just have a seat." She said with a smile and took Ginny from him as he set Ron in the high chair. As she started busying about once more, Arthur turned to the shocked Percy and gave him a smile and slight nod.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN: So hey all, what did you all think then? I haven't written in AGES, it's taken me over a month weeks to get this lil thing and perfect it! Grr-ness or what? Hm. Well, my trip to France was cool, might've given me some ideas but hey, I'll get to those later. Lol.**

**Oh! By the by, _DON'T_ (Notice I italic'd that? Well it means this next bits important…) start complaining about ages! I personally think the idea of 2yrs being between each of them is stupid, even if JK said so. I took the ages from the lexicon AGES ago and have backed it up by my own research. Charlie's age is taken from the things Ron said about him being in the quidditch team and another thing about the quidditch too; I'm sure I've posted this in another AWW fic, so go check them out, First to Hogwarts I think.**


End file.
